


Seion Biscuits and Beans

by solkatt (5sosninja)



Category: JBJ (Band), MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), and more - Fandom
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, jisung owns a café, tags will be updated as I go, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosninja/pseuds/solkatt
Summary: In a large and busy city, Seion Café will be ready to give you a break from reality





	Seion Biscuits and Beans

Seoul. Capital and largest city of South Korea. Roughly 10 million inhabitants in the city, 25 million in the entire capital area. In one of the world’s most populous cities, it can be hard for its inhabitants to escape the constant hustle and bustle of their everyday lives and find a place where they can simply relax and unwind for a little while. If you know where to look, though, you might find your way to Seion, a small, cosy coffee shop located in one of the calmer areas of Seoul. Seion, however, is more than just your regular coffee shop. In the café you can find bookshelves filled with various books and magazines, a stack of board games, a karaoke machine, a small stage open for anyone wanting to perform, and most important of all, a safe haven for wayward teenagers and young adults. The coffee shop is open for anyone seeking something to drink, a bite to eat, a hangout spot or simply an escape from reality and a pair of listening ears. You don’t even have to worry about paying for your order if you’re short on money, just pick one of the pay-it-forward notes off the wall. If you ask the café’s regulars about Seion they will speak highly of it; of the relaxed atmosphere, the tasty drinks and pastries, the activities they offer, and of course, the founder and owner of the café, Yoon Jisung. 

 

The café was Jisung’s pride and joy. Growing up, he had never quite been able to figure out what it was he wanted to do after he finished school. His parents, grandparents, teachers, every adult around him said that he would find what he would want to do eventually, but after switching college majors three times he started wondering if he was just meant for a life of mediocrity as he couldn’t seem to find something he liked enough to actually pursue. That was, until he signed up to be a tutor for students at a nearby high school to earn some extra money. While being a tutor he found that he enjoyed it more than any of his other side jobs, and soon meeting with the students became the highlights of his days. Often the kids he tutored were ones that struggled in several subjects, those that teachers gave up on and who didn’t really have anyone who believed in them. He loved being that person for them; the one to support them when no one else would. He loved the looks on their faces when they realised that they were actually starting to understand the material being taught, and their bright smiles when they presented him their improved grades. But he also realised that he couldn’t be a tutor forever, and that was when he got the idea for the café. He started dreaming of opening a place where anyone in need of support, a safe space, listening ears, or just a cup of coffee, could come and find what they sought. And so he switched his college major for the last time, going into business and learning all that he needed for making his newfound dream a reality.

Of course, opening up a brand new business is never a smooth ride, and Jisung had hit several rough patches in his mission to create the coffee shop of his dreams, but thanks to the support he got from his friends and family he pulled through, and now he had a stable business that filled exactly the function he dreamt off. He owed most of his thanks to Minhyun, his first ever employee and most trustworthy barista, and Daniel, his close childhood family friend, who would drag his dance crew to Seion after practice as to support his friend and his business. Minhyun’s friendly demeanour and expertly made coffee had drawn attention from their first few customers who would find their way back to the café for that exact reason, and the members of Daniel’s dance crew had eventually started bringing other people from their studio as well as their own friends, who would eventually bring more of their friends, et cetera. Slowly but surely Jisung’s business grew, most of his customers now being regulars that he had come to know on a personal level, and he couldn’t be happier about his current situation. Each day brought about a new adventure, his regular customers and employees were all quite the peculiar bunch, but meeting them every day, making them coffee and listening to their stories, made the café feel like a home. 

Jisung loved many things about his coffee shop, but what he loved the most was how each object in the café had a story to tell. A lot of the artwork that adorned the walls was created by Jinyoung, a shy but sweet high school student that frequented the coffee shop with his friends after school. By the book section you could often find Jihoon, one of Jinyoung’s friends and a dancer from Daniel’s studio, quietly reading or working on his homework, sometimes accompanied, sometimes not. The karaoke machine had seen one too many battles between Jaehwan and Sungwoon, two regulars, and friends of Jisung, who both had quite the powerful voices. Jaehwan also liked coming in to perform during the café’s open stage hours, along with his good friend Sewoon. The tables and seating spaces and seen everything from friends gathering to new encounters to damage caused by activities arranged in the café sometimes getting a bit out of hand. Jisung didn’t mind the damage much though, it added to the charm of his beloved coffee shop. For anyone willing to listen, Jisung was always ready to tell the tales of the café. 

As Jisung intended for his café to be a safe space for anyone who might need it, he tried to keep it open for as long as possible, opening at seven in the morning and closing at midnight every day. Many of his friends worried for him, thinking he might overwork himself if he didn’t cut down on his working hours, especially Daniel and Minhyun, but Jisung felt that they needn’t worry. The café didn’t feel like a job to him, it felt more like a home than anything. Besides, it wasn’t like he worked all day every day. His operating hours wouldn’t be possible if not for his wonderful employees. There was Minhyun, his long time close friend, a stressed out college senior who brew magic coffee and drew in customers with his calm personality and friendly attitude. Donghan and Donghyun, also college students, were fantastic bakers and a powerful duo with Donghan’s charisma and Donghyun’s kindness and bright smiles. Seonho was a high school students, and while he could be a bit clueless and clumsy at times, he was a sweet and outgoing kid with a deceased mother and a sick father. He was in desperate need of the money he got from working at the café. Jisung worried for the kid a lot, and always made sure to sneak him some pastries and hugs at the end of his shifts.

Today had been a relatively quiet day at the café, but a good one nonetheless. The grey skies and the occasional rainfall throughout the day had brought a calm and peaceful atmosphere over the coffee shop, something Jisung appreciated very much. Today he had seen Jinyoung sketching on a new drawing with Daehwi to keep him company. Sungwoon and Taehyun had come in for a hangout over coffee, but the blushes on their faces told him that it was something more to it than friends hanging out. Jihoon had brought Woojin with him to work on their social science project in the book corner, and of course no Jihoon-and-Woojin hangout was complete without some bickering. Guanlin had come in during Seonho’s shift with some clumsy attempts at flirting with the boy, which had all flown right over his head. Daniel had come in after he finished up teaching some classes at the studio, just to chat with Jisung himself for a bit. As he fished the keys out of his pockets and locked up the café for the night, he had a smile on his face as he went over the events of the day in his head. He loved his job.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a concrete plan for this fic yet, but basically my idea is to post loose chapters based on anecdotes Jisung has to tell about the café. Feel free to leave suggestions if you'd like!
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter @ twisterten


End file.
